Heading Abroad
by linolenA
Summary: When Spencer and Hanna introduce Toby and Caleb to eachother they don't know it will be the start of a wonderful friendship (and more). Bromance. Hilarity. Taleb.
1. Chapter 1

Heading Abroad

_I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters._  
_For Emina, my two best friends who introduced me to this show, and whom I love loads._

''Hanna… There's something I need to tell you,'' he said meekly, leaning against her locker.

''Sure Caleb,'' she was looking down, rummaging through her bag, ''What is it?'' she finally looked up into his eyes.

''I've been fee-''

_Beep beep._

''Just a second, Caleb,'' she shook her head disapprovingly and rolled her eyes as she realized her cellphone was the source of the noise. She reached into her bag and pulled it out, only to find out she had gotten a message from her _favorite _person ever.

**BlockedID  
You leave now, or the hottie leaves for good.**

**-A**

Hanna gasped, and it must've been quite audible since Caleb leaned in a bit, looking at her worriedly.

''Hanna, what is it?'' he asked frantically.

She shook her head; ''Uh, nothing. I have to go. A-Are you free after school?'' she gulped and shoved the phone into her bag, looking up at him with a feigned smile.

''Yeah, you wanna meet me at-''

''Oh crap!'' Hanna blurted out, ''I promised Spencer I'd go out with her… You wouldn't mind if we were all there, right?''

Caleb shook his head with a grin, ''I guess not. What do you mean if we were all-?''

''Oh, I'll tell Spencer to bring a date,'' Hanna smiled, genuinely this time.

Caleb's grin slowly spread into a bright, somewhat teasing smile, ''So, this is a date?'' he cocked his head to the side playfully.

Hanna giggled and looked away, before clearing her throat and looking up at him with a somewhat serious expression, ''This is not a date. This is a double date. ''

_Unless Spencer backs out. _But she won't, Hanna can be pretty persuading.

Caleb nodded with a smile, and soon Hanna returned it, completely forgetting about her _playing it cool_ act. But the smile quickly faded as she remembered her phone.  
She quickly shoved a book into her bag as all the colour seemed to drain from her face. Caleb noticed it and gave her a strange look, his face contorting into confusion.

''I really have to go now, I'm sorry,'' she gave an apologetic smile, her puppy-dog hues making him want to melt right there and then.

''It's okay,'' he said reassuringly, putting a lock of blonde behind her ear, making them both blush a dark hue of pink.

''B-Bye, Caleb,'' she said quietly and then ran off to find Spencer.

* * *

''You're going.''

''I told you, I have to finish that essay about GM foods… And we have that test in English on Monday;'' Spencer said irritably.

''Oh c'mon Spencer, I'd go if it was you who had a date!'' Hanna crossed her arms.

''Well… Yeah… Look Han, I'm really sorry. I have a ton of work to do, plus I'm teaching Toby French. And, the biggest problem, who would I bring anyway?''

Hanna looked around the English classroom they were currently in.

''Uh, Noel Kahn?'' she grimaced mid-sentence as she realized what she was saying, and Spencer just gave her the '_are you freaking kidding me'-look _as they saw Noel sucking Laura's (or was it Lana's?) face off.

''Yeeah no,'' Hanna said, shooting Spencer an apologetic look. Suddenly Hanna perked up and Spencer could almost see the light bulb appearing above her head.

''What is it now?'' Spencer asked, trying to force herself not to smile but failing.

''I know who you could bring…'' Hanna said slowly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

''Hanna, for the last time, I am never going out with Sean just so you could feel better about your break-up. I am sorry, but no.'' Spencer frowned.

''Oh God, ew. That would be an awkward double date-''

''This is a date? !'' Spencer exclaimed, making a few heads turn in their direction. She lowered her gaze and her tone of voice, ''This is a date?'' she said quietly, barely above a whisper.

''Well duh. God, do I need to draw everything out for you people?'' Hanna shook her head disapprovingly.

''I just thought we'd hang out… And… Who do you think I should bring then?'' Spencer asked curiously, nervously playing with the hem of her jacket.  
Spencer already had an idea of who she'd want to bring. Not that he'd probably agree, or ever like her, or ever even think of the possibility of them being together…

_Please say Toby. Please say Toby._

''I guess you could ask Toby to come with you,'' Hanna said casually.

_Holy Hell. Act cool. Fake astonishment!_

''Hanna, are you serious?'' Spencer asked, the faux astonishment audible in her voice and visible on her face.

''Of course I'm serious. You two have been hanging out for a long time, and I think you make a great couple.'' Hanna grinned.

''_Yay_, we got the Hanna seal of approval,'' Spencer said sarcastically.

''Oh sh'up Spence, I'm seriously… serious.''

''Wow, Hanna is seriously serious-''

Hanna rolled her eyes and giggled, smacking Spencer on the shoulder with her copy of David Copperfield.  
''Will you stop teasing me? Come on, I know you like him.''

''He's a great friend. And okay, I'm on board. Let me guess; The Grill, 7 o'clock?'' she smirked knowingly.

''You love him. And yes, you… you smart… idiot.''

''Smart idiot? You're really asking for it today, Han.''

''Shut up Spence.''

* * *

_Knock Knock._

The door opened slowly to reveal Toby, clad in a plaid button-up and jeans.

''Uh, hello,'' Spencer greeted him with a smile.

''Hey Spencer… Do you, um,''he looked over his shoulder, and after seeing the coast is clear, he turned back to look at Spencer, ''Need something?''

''No… I mean, yes, kind of. God, I've never been so nervous,'' she looked down at her feet.  
_I like these shoes.  
_Mentally high-fives self.

''Calm down Spence,'' she blushed even harder at the nickname, ''What is it?'' he touched her arm, making the butterflies in her stomach go mental.

''See, Hanna is making me go to this… Date… With her and Caleb. And I know I'd just be the third wheel, so I wanted to ask you.. Wouldyouandcouldyoupossiblyw anttogowithme?''

''Sure, yeah,'' Toby smirks.

''Great!'' Spencer beamed, already planning out what she'll wear.  
''Meet us at the grill at 7,'' she smiled and starts walking away slowly.

''Wait, Spencer!''

''Yeah?''

''Who's Caleb?''


	2. Chapter 2

**_SunnyinRosewood_, thank you for the review! I was a bit discouraged because I thought no-one would read it since it's not really an usual pairing. **  
**I hope you, and who ever is reading it, enjoy this chapter tooo. :)**

* * *

''I wonder where Caleb is.''

''Don't worry Han, he'll come. We are like ten minutes early anyway,'' Spencer reassured her.

Toby readjusted in his chair and looked around before looking at Spencer, who was sitting next to him.

''Um, what's he like?'' he asked, looking from Hanna's to Spencer's face.

''Tall, dark and handsome,'' Hanna whispered, making the other two crack up.

''Well she's not wrong.'' Spencer said with a smile, ''Caleb is a great guy.''

''Well I can't wait to meet him,'' Toby grinned and leaned back in his chair.

He didn't have to wait long, for Caleb entered the restaurant just a few seconds later.  
Speak of the devil.  
Clad in a black t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket, he made his way to their table and pulled out his chair.

''Hey,'' he said with a smile, and immediately got a 'hey' and a smile from each of the girls.

Toby stood up and stuck his hand out, ''I'm Toby.''

''Caleb,'' he accepted it and was greeted by a firm but warm handshake.

''Nice to meet you, Caleb.''

Toby sat back down, gazing at him discreetly. He decided he liked what he saw.  
You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, but how can you not like the cover if it's practically making you drool?

Still, he was certain he'll like what's on the inside. And no, I am not talking about Toby liking Caleb's liver and lungs, although those must've been in good shape since Caleb didn't look like the guy to drink or smoke, despite having the kind of bad boy look.

''You too,'' Caleb smiled, ''So what's up?'' he looked around, holding his gaze on Hanna for a couple of seconds as he took his jacket off and sat down.

This made her blush, but she responded with a simple ''Nothing special. We were waiting for you so we can order.''

''Wait, am I late? Look, I'm really sorry, my mum was out and I couldn't leave the kids alone so… Well, I'm sorry,'' he said.  
''Dude, it's fine,'' Toby grinned, ''We were early, actually.''

''Yeah,'' Spencer said, ''It's okay, really-''

''Ready to order?''

They certainly were.

After picking out what to eat, and they boys' disapproving of the girls' choice- salad, of course; the conversation seemed to pick up as Toby and Caleb realized they're actually really similar.  
The girls were discussing if _Hanna bought_ _that necklace_, if _Spencer went to that new frozen yoghurt shop with Aria_, or constantly checking their phones and whispering something about it.

Both the boys were used to this, and it didn't seem to bother them as much now that they had each other's company.

''I don't know if I can hang out with you, Toby, I hear you're a pretty shady guy,'' Caleb said with a teasing smirk.

''I heard the same about you, Caleb,'' Toby leaned over the table a bit, raising and eyebrow as he tried not to burst out laughing, ''Or should I say, Caleb the hacker,'' Toby said, not able to control himself anymore as he let a smile spread across his face.  
Caleb choked on his juice but managed to swallow it, laughing quietly as he leaned in too, ''That's the lamest nick name I ever heard. Dude, you and I are gonna be best friends.''  
He smiled brightly only to earn a smile back from Toby.

''Yeah, I think so too,'' Toby's smile turned into a smirk as he leaned back into his chair.

''Yes, he… She- it keeps telling me to stay the Hell away-'' Hanna said quietly.

''Who does?'' Caleb asked with a concerned expression, touching Hanna's arm lightly. The girls finally noticed that the guys' attention was once again on them.

''Uh, no one. Anyone wants dessert?'' Spencer forced a smile and looked around the table.

''Of course,'' Toby and Caleb said in unison, only to look at each other shyly after it.

Toby cleared his throat and looked at Spencer, ''What are you having?''

She pondered over the menu for a few seconds, ''Hmm, I think I'll have the fruit salad.''

Hanna nodded approvingly, ''Me too.''  
''Again?'' Toby rolled his eyes.

''Seriously?'' Caleb cocked his head to the side.

''You can't live on salad, y'know,'' Toby chuckled.

''Well I'm not going to have to deal with zits and an extra pound the next morning,'' Hanna said firmly, and Spencer nodded in approval, ''We can even share it, Spence,'' Hanna suggested and Spencer gave another enthusiactic nod.

''You know what, fine,'' Caleb smirked at Hanna playfully, ''I guess I'll have to share my desert with Toby then.''

Toby looked at him at the mention of his name, ''Sorry?''

''Wanna share a piece of this.. Gan-ache cake with me?'' the smirk widened.

Toby chuckled before putting his hand on Caleb's, and even though he did it as a joke, he didn't even think about it, it just seemed right.

''It would be my pleasure,'' he said in his most serious tone of voice, before the unusual rush of happiness was back and he burst out laughing.

Spencer and Hanna rolled their eyes, unable not to smile at the sight.

''You two are crazy,'' Hanna remarked.

After the (quite long) ten-ish seconds of Toby's hand placed on Caleb's wrist, he slowly removed it and cleared his throat.

''We're not the ones ordering salad…'' Caleb said quietly, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Hanna's lips.

Hanna blushed furiously, putting a hand on the back of his neck.  
''Oh yeah..?'' she said teasingly before pulling him in for another, longer kiss.

Unsure of what to do, and having a great desire to do the same to Toby, Spencer averted her eyes to the side, fiddling with her fingers when she felt a hand sneak into her lap and grab hers. She turned around to see the smiling Toby, who kept looking down at their entwined hands.  
He finally looked up into her eyes.

She was quite pretty actually. One of the prettiest he'd ever seen.

''Dessert?''

Hanna and Caleb parted, both blushing slightly. Toby couldn't help but think how he enjoyed the view of the blushing Caleb more than he should.

Hanna cleared her throat before shooting Caleb a smile and nodding at the waiter. They ordered the dessert, and spent the next ten-fifteen minutes idly chatting about the weather and similar topics, no one was really sure what to say, since everyone wanted to snog someone.

''Here you go,'' the waitress that brought the dessert said with a smile as she served one fruit salad in front of Spencer and a piece of chocolate ganache cake in front of Caleb. She set a small porcelain plate with four forks in the middle of the table, and after uttering an 'enjoy your meal' she turned on her heel and left them to, well, _enjoy their meal._

Spencer pushed the bowl of fruit salad towards Hanna so it was right in between them. Caleb did the same with the plate and flashed Toby a meaningful grin before clearing his throat and looking over to the girls who were picking the fruit bits slowly.

''That is not how you eat dessert,'' Caleb said, mimicking a mister-know-it-all voice.

Toby bit his lower lip to prevent himself from cracking up, ''Totes,'' there's a word he never thought he'd use, ''You have to at least look like you're enjoying it,'' he said knowingly.

Spencer and Hanna looked at each other with a mildly confused look. They looked back at the boys who were grinning goofily at them and they both raised an eyebrow.

''Fine, why don't you show us,'' Hanna crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Spencer nodded approvingly as a smirk spread across her face, ''Yeah, go on.''

Toby picked up his fork and smiled at Spencer flirtariously before cutting of a bit of cake and waving the fork in the air, ''Open wide,'' he said melodically.

Caleb chuckled before closing his eyes and leaning in. He opened his mouth and Toby shoved a bit of cake in, he chuckled quietly, not able to control himself anymore, even though he was biting his lip so hard it could draw blood.

It got worse when Caleb started moaning. Overacting the pleasure, he even grunted a few times.

''Sweet heaven this is delicious,'' he mumbled, his mouth still full of cake.

The girls were giggling and Toby was trying so hard not to laugh he thought he was going to cry.

When he finnaly swallowed he immediately grabbed a fork and cut off another piece of cake.  
Toby closed his eyes and opened his mouth and Caleb put the fork in his mouth gently, and Toby started moaning as well.

Caleb started laughing, unsure if he should be worried that he liked the moaning as much as he did.

''Now be a good boy and swallow,'' Caleb said.

Toby burst out laughing, almost choking on the cake. The entire scene had Hanna rolling in the aisles, and Spencer's face turned a deep crimson.

''C-Caleb,'' Hanna snorted, ''Stop it,'' the words did not sound very convincing.

As Toby swallowed, he started to calm down a bit, ''See; that's how you-''

''I hate to ruin the fun,'' the waitress suddenly appeared, ''But people are complaining you're making too much noise. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.''

Spencer's face turned an even brighter shade of red, if possible. They muttered a quick 'sorry', still laughing their arses off but trying to keep it at a minimum level.

None of them was particulary mad for getting kicked out.

They had to admit it sounded like they were filming a porno, and not eating dessert.

The boys ended up fighting over who should pay the bill, each of them feeling they should do it. Partly to impress the girls, but mostly to impress one another.  
The gentlemen decided to split the bill in the end and they made their way out of the restaurant. Once they were out, the laughter was back.

_Spencer was right, Caleb is a great guy._


End file.
